


gravedigger

by kurapikano



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Not Really Character Death, Paranoia, Second Person, Suicidal Ideation, blood mention, i wrote this while angry stressed and horribly tired, kurapika being a comfort character? yes, like emotionally tired, mild!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikano/pseuds/kurapikano
Summary: A memoir of anger, fear, and crippling fatigue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	gravedigger

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this piece is something i wrote near midnight in the middle of my own horrible stress. kurapika is a comfort character i relate to on very many personal levels, and...yeah.
> 
> also, memento mori will be updated as soon as i can manage. i'm dealing with some strife at the moment, but i promise i'll get something out when i can. ❤
> 
> (tw: blood, death mention, possibly frightening first person view, paranoia, implied suicidal ideation i suppose?)

You're so mad.

You are so angry.

You feel like flowers are continually wilting in your chest, like the roots that have run dry are squeezing your organs in a crushing grip. Chains wrap around your heart, and the rest of you is a graveyard, where you've buried every single one of the people you've lost.

Coincidentally, they were all also the people you've loved.

You've only loved a handful of other people after them, but it terrifies you to love when all that you've allowed to touch your heart has faded away and rotted in the ground under your feet, in the soil you played in when you were young.

It makes you burn with fear, and fear makes you burn with rage. You hold onto your fury so tightly, in cut up and pricked hands, because you have no idea who you are without it. You know facts about yourself, but, for the love of all that looks down on you and your misery, you don't know who you are anymore. You were so happy, so curious, but, now, you're drowning in a river that runs pure red.

You're too disturbed to find out what the liquid is, but it feels more viscous and warm every day, and you know you'll have to realize eventually.

Your clock is ticking, and your insides are bleeding.

You quietly dig another grave in your body, the perfect size for you.

You want to sleep.

You're so tired.


End file.
